


The Cod Wars

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Story about Greta Salóme, Jónsi and the Cod Wars.





	The Cod Wars

Greta and Jónsi looked at each other with worry.  
"Yeah," a menacing British voice came from behind the two Icelandics, "We've caught two o' the buggers, right 'ere. Yeah, thought they could fish in our waters, they bloody did! Ha, we'll 'ave the last laugh though, won't we!"  
Greta and Jónsi most knew that things weren't looking good for them, they had been caught fishing just off British waters, and the British government had recently declared that any and all Icelandics who were caught fishing in British waters were to be killed, in the cheapest and most efficient way possible. They knew the risks, but they had to take the chance, it was their livelihood, they needed those fish and without it they would soon run into trouble. They were in a dire financial state and needed to keep up their work to even have a chance of staying afloat. And for a while things were ok, but now, now the two Nordics were facing the worst moment of their lives. Greta burst into tears, so hopeless the situation was.  
"No, please, have mercy," Jónsi pleaded for their lives, "We won't do it again, we swear, we won't! Please I-"  
The British soldier merely snorted, showing them his gun and grinning menacingly.  
"But ah, it'd be a waste a' bullets usin' 'em on a pair o' scumbags like you two, so we've come up wit' a better way o' disposin' o' you two."  
Suddenly, the two Icelandics were grabbed from behind and held by the British soldiers. The Icelandics pleaded for their lives but the sailors paid no attention to them.  
"Toss em into the river," the British soldier snarled, as two other British soldiers grabbed the Icelandics, who looked back at the British soldiers in horror and screamed.  
"No!" Greta yelled, "Don't do this to us! Please!!!"  
The Icelandics kicked at the Brits, who let go of them. Suddenly, they both saw it. A lifeboat connected to the British vessel. They were saved. The two Icelandics jumped over, onto the ship.  
"Row, row it!" Greta yelled, as she picked up an oar and Jónsi did the same.  
"We're getting out of here!" Jónsi said as the boat sailed away from the British. The Brits watched on as the Icelandics sailed away on their own lifeboat. They considered going after them, but they were under strict orders to patrol the waters. Today, Greta and Jónsi had been incredibly lucky. The Cod Wars were not going to claim any more victims today.


End file.
